One piece: Suppai Chronicles
by Jub Pockets
Summary: Follow the adventures of Sul D. Furous as he strives to become the greatest pirate in Grand Line!
1. Prologue

Author's notes: Please keep in mind this is my first fan fic, thank you.

All references to One piece are (c) Eiichirō Oda

With the acception of my own additions

* * *

**One piece**

Suppai Chronicles

**Prologue**

**Our story begins on a little island in North Blue,**

"YAHOO!"

"Today I'm finally leaving this dull island!" **says Sul, a young boy of 16, as he finishes up his small raft.** "I can't wait to get off this rock, hahaha."

**Sul was raised on the island known as White Oak Ridge a small island deep in North Blue. Sul is a troublesome boy who often finds himself scolded for breaking rules and ignoring laws. His dream is to one day get to Grand line to become the greatest pirate ever and find his long lost parents who left him at birth.**

"Hahaha! It's finished!" **he states as he steps back to view his newly constructed raft. **"Time to set sail! Where will I end up?" **he contemplates, before laughing.** "Ha, who cares! Let's go already!"** and so Sul kicks off from the sandy shore of White Oak Ridge, starting his adventure!**


	2. Chapter 1

Author's notes: Please keep in mind this is my first fan fic, thank you.

All references to One piece are (c) Eiichirō Oda

With the acception of my own additions

* * *

**One piece**

Suppai Chronicles

**Chapter 1 – Will of D!?**

"WAHOO!"

"Finally an island in sight!" Yells Sul after spending nearly two days at sea, without any food or water. Drifting closer and closer to the island, he feels his stomach growl. "Next time, I'll be sure to pack a little something to eat, hehehe."

He retrieves his wallet from a pocket, and opens it, making a face when he finds himself staring into a plain old empty wallet. "Boy... now that I think about it maybe I should have brought some money with me."

He lands on the shore with a smile, and begins walking away from his raft. Suddenly, a shadow leaps from atop the nearby cliff into the water. Sul watches the surface of the water closely, trying to find out who, or what, could even do that. After a while, he sees nothing, and so continues his walk towards town. "Alrighty! I need a few supplies if I want to get to Grand line! First, I'll need a flag!"

Suddenly, a yell erupts from a nearby house!

"HELP! Please! Somebody!"

It's the cry of a woman in her late 40's. Sul quickly gathers himself and rushes into the home from which the call originates.

"What's going on here?!" Shouts Sul as he spots the woman being threatened by a pirate with a sword at her neck.

"Well, well, look what we have here... a lost little boy. Why don't you go home, son, before I cut you, too?"

"No way! I won't let you take innocent lives! Your kind is an insult to all pirates!"

"Is that so, sonny? I'm gonna count to 3, if your still here by then, it's bye-bye for you…one…two—"

At the moment the unknown pirate finishes saying two, Sul punches him square in the face and yells "I told you! STOP HURTING HER!"

"Hahahahahahahaha, looks like I have myself a wild one," says the pirate as he picks himself up. "Time to tame him." The pirate proceeds to slash viciously at Sul, who dodges the strike.

The he then elbows the teen in the chest, knocking him to the floor. He takes full advantage of the situation and begins to obsessively kick Sul with his boot. Sul loses consciousness during the assault.

"Well, seems your not much of a fighter, eh kid? I'll spare ye for now, but if we ever cross paths again you're MINE!" the pirate gloats, taking off.

A few hours later, Sul awakens in the old lady's home…

"HEY! Where'd that pirate go, Obaasan?" Sul asks of the old woman when he wakes.

"Oh... Baka child!" says the old lady as she hits him in the head with a rolling pin. "He left after nearly killing you!"

Sul began thinking. _If I can't even beat him... how can I last in Grand line? I need to get stronger!_

"HEY! Obaasan!" he yells.

"I'm not an Obaasan! CHILD!" shouts the old lady as she hits him with the rolling pin again.

"Whatever... Do you know where I can get stronger?" asks Sul

"Stronger, eh? Well there is one way... but you'll need to find THAT girl." says the woman

"Who might THAT GIRL be ma'am?" inquires Sul

"She's a demonic girl with red hair, about your age. She lives in the forest just east of here, and at times people see her talking to trees in the forest or diving into the ocean from the high cliffs!" explains the lady.

"Her! I saw her when I arrived! Though I couldn't tell if it was a person at the speed she fell from the cliffs."

"Well, if you really want to get stronger, you'll want to meet her."

"Awesome! I'll go right now! Thanks Obaasan!" Yells Sul as he runs out of the house.

"I'm not an Obaasan!" the lady shrieks, holding her rolling pin in the air.

About a half hour later at the eastern forest...

"HEY! NEESAN! COME OUT HERE!" Shouts Sul, trying to get the girl's attention without success.

"COME ON, I NEED YOUR HELP TO GET STRONGER!" Tries Sul once more.

Still no reply.

"FINE THEN! I HAVE WAYS OF GETTING YOU OUT, HEHEHE!" Threatens Sul as he pulls out a matchbook. He proceeds to attempt to light a match.

Suddenly a voice comes from all sides…

"Don't you dare light that match!" From the left and "This forest is willing to fight back!" from the right. Out of nowhere a branch hits Sul, causing him to fall onto his back and sending the unlit match flying away from him.

"W-whoa! A m-moving forest!" Stutters Sul. "That's... so... AWESOME!"

The wood from a tree begins to take the form of a girl. The girl walks up to the match, picks it up, examines it and says: "This match... it's soaked... you never had the intention of burning anything, did you?" she questions.

"Nope!" he grins, before frowning. "In retrospect it was quite stupid to bring matches and no food on my raft..."

"Hihihi, you Baka," laughs the girl.

"Well, now that we're off on the right foot, I was told you could teach me to be strong!"

"Is that what the villagers told you?"

"Yup! and from the looks of it they were right! How did you come out of the wood? Can you teach me how please!" begs Sul as he gets up.

"It isn't something you can learn..."

"Oh, sorry I wasn't listening…by the way I'm Sul, Sul D. Furous."

"You have he will of D!?"

"Eh?"

**What is the mysterious Will of D? Why does this boy carry the same initial as the legendary pirate and the well known Strawhat Captain, Monkey D. Luffy!?**


	3. Chapter 2

Author's notes:

Uddo Uddo = Wood Wood

Meru Meru = Melt Melt

All references to One piece are (c) Eiichirō Oda

With the acception of my own additions

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Meru Uddo?**

"UHHH…"

"Oh… nevermind that," answers the girl, holding out her hand. "I'm Yona."

"Hey, Yona," he nods, shaking it. "So, could you teach me to do that trick?"

"I can't," she shakes her head.

"What! Why not?" questions Sul.

"Well, you see, I never _learnt_ how to do this…I'm a wood person." explains Yona.

"What's that?" says Sul with a puzzled look on his face

"Well, why don't we go to my home, I'll explain things there," offers Yona, already walking in the general direction.

"Hey! Wait up!" Shouts Sul, quickly catching up.

After a few minutes of walking, they come upon a small hut perched in a tree.

"Ahhh, home sweet home," exclaims Yona as she sits on a makeshift chair.

"So! Will you explain things to me now! Please?! Come on! Please?! Say it!"

"Hold your horses, let me just grab this box," says Yona, reaching for a rectangular box on a nearby table. "Now, the reason I can do what I did back there is because..." –she slowly reaches into the box– "I ate one of these," revealing an oddly shaped fruit.

"Mmm... that looks yummy... can I have a taste?" drools Sul.

"NO! My father risked his life protecting this fruit that appeared nearly 50 years ago...," she sighs, getting up and looking out a window. "Since then, only one other fruit resembling this one has been found around here—and it was mine."

"Huh? Where's your fruit? And why isn't that thing rotten..." she hears Sul question.

"I ate the fruit I found... it's what gave me these powers."

"Whoa! That thing tasted horrible! BLEH!" exclaims Sul, wiping his tongue with his hand.

"Huh?" Yona wonders as she turns to look at him. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? YOU ATE THE DEVIL FRUIT!"

"—_Burp_—devil fruit?"

"Yes! They only appear every 50 years or so, anybody who eats them loses the ability to swim, but gains great power in exchange!" cries out Yona.

"Great power! Explain this!" yells Sul excitedly.

"Every fruit is different! They all award different powers to the person who eats them, that's why I can control wood." explains Yona.

"Woohoo!! So what's my power?!"

"I don't know... but you ate the one thing I've been protecting for these past 10 years of my life. I can't let you get away! Uddo Uddo grab!" Yona suddenly takes an offensive stance, and a hand forms out of the wood from the tree beside her. The hand attempts to grab Sul, who quickly jumps down out of the tree and away from it.

"Whoa, somebody's got a temper," jokes Sul, quickly running back to town, chuckling.

"Stop running, you won't escape this forest alive!" Shouts Yona as she enters a tree, using her Uddo Uddo fruit.

"Oh crap! I forgot about that power!" Remembers Sul as he runs. Suddenly, a large branch falls from above him. "AHHH!" Yells Sul, crouching and shielding his head in his hands, awaiting the oncoming pain. However, just as he is about to be hit, something shoots out of his hands and melts the branch completely.

"Huh? What happened?" wonders Sul in a daze.

Meanwhile, Yona observes the situation in shock. "Stop Sul! I'll cease my attacks." she announces.

"What do you want? What just happened?" inquires Sul.

"You ate that fruit didn't you?"

"Yeah... So?"

"You really don't listen to other people do you?"

"I drift in and out..."

"Well, the fruit you ate was; The Meru Meru fruit." says Yona. "With this fruit you are now an Acid man."

"So you mean... That branch that fell…I melted it! That's so COOL!" rejoices Sul! "Now, I can go kick that guy's butt and save this town!"

"Wait... do you even know how to use your power yet?"

"Nope! Bye!" answers Sul as he heads towards the town.

Another half hour later he arrives at the town….

"Alright, last time that pirate was here around... I can't remember... bah, I'll just call him out!" says Sul to himself. "HEY MISTER PIRATE GUY! COME OUT AND SHOW YOURSELF, OR ARE YOU TOO SCARED?"

"Oi! Who be callin' me out at a time like this?" says the un-named pirate as he steps out of a nearby bar.

"I do!" yells Sul.

"Ya harg! 'Tis the wee boy from the other day!" laughs the pirate. "Ready for thee end o yer life, boy?"

"I'm not, but are you?" Sul grins, confident.

"Harharhar! As funny as last time I see!" mocks the pirate. "Well, shall we get this over with?" He reaches for his gun, laughing.

"Let's," answers Sul, preparing himself.

The pirate quickly upholsters his gun and shoots at Sul with remarkable speed.

Sul laughs histerically, watching the bullet fly towards him. It's at about arms length when Sul puts up his hand and begins to yell out loud. "Meru Meru Shot!" The bullet then disappears, plunging into a handful of acid and disintegrating.

"What... what was that?" asks the pirate.

"Hehehe, _that's_ the Meru Meru fruit." Sul suddenly takes on a serious tone, smiling. "Get ready—I'm not holding back."


End file.
